US 2004/0015240 A1 discloses a hand prosthesis with gripping elements on a chassis, which has a semicircular rotating element. A torsion spring is arranged between a base plate and a mounting plate and keeps the chassis with the motor-driven gripping elements in a neutral position. The chassis can be locked in different angular positions by means of a displaceable locking plate.